


Please Forget This Forgiveness

by wasabi_girl1



Category: Lost
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_girl1/pseuds/wasabi_girl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayid has to say good-bye, because Kate has made up her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Forget This Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third fic I have written for the 5trueloves challenge on Livejournal. Spoilers for 4x03 The Economist.

**Please Forget This Forgiveness**

Sayid rubbed his raw wrists, glad to be free of those wretched handcuffs. No, he hadn't planned on falling for any trap of John Locke's, but he was fortunate enough to have had a backup plan. Despite what people thought of him, negotiations were his forte, whether or not he had torturous implements at his side.

Now all he needed to do was get Kate and head back to the helicopter. They had no time to waste. Sayid was unsure of what future they were all headed to, but he found himself in a hurry to get there.

"What happened, Sayid?" Kate asked walking towards him with a concerned look on her face.

He shot her the most reassuring smile he could. "I made a deal with Locke. He gave me Charlotte, and in return I gave him Miles."

Kate raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Locke got ripped off."

Sayid nodded but did not laugh. He did not let the moment linger. "We must head back to the others."

But Kate turned away at his suggestion. "I'm sorry."

"Why? What is it Kate?"

"I'm not going back. I'm staying right here." Her eyes locked on his.

Everything stood still and Sayid was struck by her declaration. What had changed so quickly? Or had anything changed at all? Why did he feel a pit forming in his gut? What void was this that could not be undone?

"You changed your mind…about Locke." His words came out colder than he had expected and she bristled slightly.

"I don't know about all that. It's complicated. I want to get rescued as much as anyone else, I just – I need time to think."

Sayid spoke evenly. "Fine. But if you ever change your mind you know where to find us."

Kate nodded gravely and Sayid dared to believe he saw a flicker of regret in her eyes.

"Good-bye Sayid." Kate pulled him into a tight embrace.

His breath caught as he held her. For a moment he was tempted to tell her to come back with him, to ask for her help in his endeavours, to ensure her that they would get off of the island somehow. He would save them both. It was the least he could do. He had no one else left to protect.

And somehow he was certain that if he asked, she would not deny him. Theirs was a quiet understanding.

But he did not ask her; he did not speak a word. Instead, he simply hugged her closer and found himself afraid to let go.

"Good luck." She whispered.

Sayid drew back and saw the torment clear on Kate's face. The worry etched on every pore. Was it for his sake? For his unseen fate?

He took her hand in his and pressed his lips to it, as her gentle eyes studied him. He had done the same so many months ago; the memory was distant. Faded.

There were some things that they never wanted to forget.

Reluctantly, she pulled away, a sad smile playing upon her lips. Kate couldn't fight the feeling that she was losing something that wouldn't be replaced. But she could see it so clearly; this was where their paths diverged. They each had duties to carry out. They had people depending on them to do their part. Whether or not they truly knew what role they were meant to play.

Sayid drew away and she noticed how quickly his demeanour changed, how he moulded himself so perfectly, back into the soldier and fighter she knew so well. The glaze in his eyes was gone.

She missed him already.

And so he turned away, leaving for his next mission, his next heroic act. Leaving Kate wondering just when their paths would cross again, hoping that somehow they would. Someday.

Sayid walked on, no longer in her line of sight. Leaving Kate with questions flitting through her head. The millions of questions she had not had time to consider. But it was too late to make any sense of it. She could not ask him anything now.

He was already gone.


End file.
